Umbras Pack/Roleplay
Here, you can RP as a wolf in this pack. Archives: Umbras Pack/Roleplay Archive1 In Umbras Pack... It was sunset now. I watched the river light up with flame as I sat by it's banks... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:31, March 17, 2012 (UTC) (Should one of us archive this rp page?) Where was Romlulus? I wondered. Why do you even care where he is? I sighed and went back to the den and lay down to rest, though I did not fall asleep. Prickl ar {C}{C 17:34, March 17, 2012 (UTC) (Yes) The sun fully set and night flooded the forest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:36, March 17, 2012 (UTC) The moon rose in the sky but Viridis didn't sleep. She didn't want to go for another walk and be tired tomorrow but she couldn't sleep. Prickl ar 17:42, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I walked back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:45, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I saw Romlulus enter but didn't say anything. Finally I fell asleep. Prickl ar {C}{C 17:48, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I walked into the den and fell asleep. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:52, March 17, 2012 (UTC) The next day Viridis decided to go and hunt. She wasn't sure if she should ask Romlulus if he wanted to hunt with her, she had never gone hunting alone. "Romlulus, I'm going hunt, want to join?" She asked him as he stood up from his nest. Prickl ar 18:20, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:22, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "Where should we go?" I asked him. Prickl ar 18:28, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "How about by the stream. Rabbits live there," I suggested. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:30, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "Rabbits! Are you wanting to watch me fail?" I teased then started to head that way. Prickl ar 18:34, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I grinned. "No!" i said happily as I ran after her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:35, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Viridis was running too fast and didn't notice that she was near the stream and splashed right into the stream. She was soaking wet. "Stupid stream!" She muttered. Prickl ar {C}{C 18:49, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. "It's O.K, lets just start hunting," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:53, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "I hope I didn't scare anything," I muttered the followed a fresh rabbit scent. Prickl ar {C}{C 18:55, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I caught a vole and watched Viridis hunt the rabbit.... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 18:57, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I stalked the rabbit, downwind. I hid behind a bramble bush then sprang at it, hoping I wasn't too early or too late. My paws touched fur and I sighed with relief. I bite down on the rabbit's neck. Prickl ar 19:03, March 17, 2012 (UTC) "Great job," I said as I padded up to Viridis. Our pelts brushed... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:06, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Obscruan ignored Nocte and reassured her with a little smile, "Go back to your mother or get nipped again." He snarled. Obscruan decided to hunt near the river, Timber and saw silver (is it winter still?) fish darting around, he narrowed his eyes and gripped one in a fast swift movement and killed it when he slammed his paw on its head. Obscruan caught more fish and decided to get larger prey, after hiding the fishes under the dirt, he went looking for caribou or elk. Obscruan saw one and burst like a black lightning bolt through the underbrush and killed it with the snap of its neck when he pinned it down. He dragged the caribou with the caught fishes riding on its still warm body, blood trailed and Obscruan ordered the other wolves to cover it up with wet snow. "Let us feast with these prey Stella Pack has given us!" He howled, starting the feast without the two lovebirds. "Let those two enjoy their company." Obscruan thought and decided not to call them for the feast. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:52, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Romlulus," I started unsure of how to put it, "I'm really happy you taught me how to hunt, I really hated being out in the cold. You are the only friend I have ever had-" I paused, "-maybe more then a friend." I didn't look straight at him. Prickl ar 01:19, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "What do you mean?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:23, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Wyshia sneezed as she sniffed a little yellow flower, she liked the way it looked and wanted to tuck it in her ear, but couldnt do it herself. She heard a twig snap and instant turned around. (Remus is the one who snapped the twig?) Viridis let out an embarrassed woff. "I like you a lot Romlulus, if you didn't notice!" Prickl ar01:30, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (RPing RomuIus) I blushed. "Well, um, I like you a lot too," I said. (Rping Remus) I padded through the forest when I stepped on a twig. I noticed Wyshia in the distance and she turned around to face me. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:34, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Well, I think there is a squirrel over there..." I said, still avoiding his sweet gaze. I wanted to go on with hunting, like nothing happened but I knew nothing could change what I felt. Prickl ar 01:38, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I nodded, still a little embarressed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:40, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I decided I would try to catch it but then I stopped, "Do you want to try to catch it together? We could chase it into the others' paws!" Prickl ar 01:43, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "O.k," I said. We began to chase the squirrel. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:44, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I tried to scare it in Romlulus' direction. I tripped and hoped that the squirrel would keep running in Romlulus' direction. Prickl ar 01:47, March 18, 2012 (UTC) The squirrel dashed to the side. I leaped after it and caught it. I ran to Viridis' side. "Are you O.K?" I asked her, worried. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:49, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine," I woffed and hualed myself up. I was covered in mud, I must look really funny. Prickl ar 01:51, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I bit my tounge to keep myself from laughing. "Come on," I said. "Lets take our catch back to camp." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 01:54, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, good idea!" I woffed, happily. (How do wolves clean themselves? Do they lick them? My brain is not working :P) Prickl ar 01:56, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (My dog licks herself) We traveled back to camp. 01:57, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (Ok, good to know! :)) When we passed a puddle I decided it would be best to wash off most of the mud. I hated the taste of mud! I leaped into the puddle and got water everywhere. I was so careless and clumsy! Prickl ar 02:00, March 18, 2012 (UTC) When Viridis splashed into the puddle she drenched my fur. I sighed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 02:03, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Remus, can you place this yellow flower on my ear? I can't do it myself, it's kinda, well hard to do." Wyshia asked, her blue eyes looking into Remus'. "Please." Wyshia added with politeness. She waited for Remus's reply. ---- Obscruan finished his last bite of caribuo and heaved a sigh of fulliness. "Where are those two lovebirds? And where is Remus and Wyshia? Double pairs, a good sign that our pack will grow bigger and stronger...if they do become mates." Obscruan murmured. He padded over to Aestuo and licked her in the face and went to his pups, he ordered them to stay put and go to sleep soon. He went to the cliff above the river Timber and howled to the other far packs, who howled back in response telling Umbras Pack that they are there and there is their territory and that they will defend it if anyone attacks. 05:03, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (Who's Timber?) (Rping Remus) "Um, sure," I said as I picked it up and placed it on her ear. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:40, March 18, 2012 (UTC) When we got back to camp I washed myself well. My fur was now fluffy and soft, not shaggy like it usually was. I padded over to Romlulus. "Romlulus, do yuo think you could introduce me to some pack-mates? I really only know you!" I asked. (I checked and it's cubs :)) Prickl ar 19:52, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (I was watching Animal Planet and they call it pups) "Um, sure," I said as I shook the water from my pelt. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 19:59, March 18, 2012 (UTC) 'You better clean yourself first!" I teased, knowing that I was the reason he was wet. Prickl ar 20:01, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, fine," I said. I licked my fur clean. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:02, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Can we meet your brother?" I asked him polietly. Prickl ar 20:07, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," I said. I saw Romulus talking to Wyshia. His ears pricked and he turned around as soon as he noticed me. "Hi, Romulus," he said. "Who's the she-wolf?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:09, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Hi!" I greeted. I knew Wyshia, she was the one who offered me a mouse when I first joined Umbras pack. She hadn't talked to me since. (Is it Romlulus or Romulus?) Prickl ar 20:11, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (Romulus) "Um, this is Viridis," I told my brother. "Oh, the bad hunter?" he replied. "Shut up," I growled, my voice almost a whisper. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:16, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I heard what Remus said and I couldn't help but smiling, "Yup, that's me, the bad hunter!" (I have been spelling it wrong :S) Prickl ar 20:20, March 18, 2012 (UTC) (I didn't notice :P) I sighed. "Well, that's Remus," I said to her. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:23, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, I don't mind, him! How about that, er, her name is... Diana!" I replied. Romulus was so nice... (Yeah I was spelling it with two "l"s :P) Prickl ar 20:28, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. We padded into the elders den. Diana was eating a rabbit when we enetered the den. "Oh, hello Romulus," she said. "I haven't seen you in a while." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 20:57, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Greetings, Diana!" I woffed dipping my head. Then I woffed to Romulus, "She was the one that took care of you, right?" Prickl ar 21:04, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. "Is this your little she-wolf-friend, Romulus?" asked Diana. "Uh, what, no!" I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:06, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Viridis giggled then moved away from Romulus, "No, way!" Prickl ar 21:07, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, O.K then," she said. She whent back to eating her rabbit. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:26, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Viridis' belly growled, "Well I think I could go for a rabbit, want to share?" She asked Romulus. Prickl ar 21:32, March 18, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:33, March 18, 2012 (UTC) I picked up a rabbit and dropped it at his paws. Prickl ar 21:39, March 18, 2012 (UTC) We began to eat the rabbit. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:41, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan